hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Clan Eyebright
"And so, we see the home of the Northerner... and his reasons for leaving." This is the first of Colbjorn's companion-specific Encounter Cards. Event Colbjorn returns to his home village to partake in Toil, the ritual cleaning of his people's ancestral grave-mounds. He invites you to accompany him. 1) Accompany Colbjorn to his village. (Requires 1 Blessing) :Clan Eyebright's village, hidden in the forests of Mount Freydis, is a burned-out husk. :You see no inhabitants within the collapsed walls and fallen roofs. :Colbjorn leads you through the trees to the grave mounds - a flat snowy field dotted with body-sized hillocks. :A few villagers are here, kneeling by the cairns in prayer. You realize they are all either old or enfeebled. :Your stout companion kneels before three graves. They look fresh - the grass has yet to grow over them. :He empties a flask of Aramoor Spirits over the mounds and lets a blessing fall onto the cold earth by them. :He motions you to do the same. :The player must choose a Blessing to discard. :You kneel on the cold, hard ground beside Colbjorn as he bends his head in prayer. :The tranquility is shattered by a jagged rock bouncing off your companion's back. :You draw your weapon and turn to see an old Northerner woman, bent over with age, clutching a basket of rocks. Fierce hatred burns behind her eyes. :"Get out! get out of here, betrayer. Life-burner!" The old Northerner tears her hair in grief as she continues flinging rocks. :Colbjorn flinches as the stones rebound off his flesh but does not move to defend himself. :A group of villagers gather around you. They do not join in, but they do not intervene either. :A) Intervene. ::Chance Cards Gambit (2 Success, 2 Failure) ::Success :::(insert text here) ::Failure :::You try to step in front of Colbjorn but he stops you with a raised arm. :B) See what happens. :The barrage continues until the snow is stained with blood and the woman is on her hands and knees, weeping uncontrollably. :An elder, his head wreathed in bone and blossom, steps forward, his wrinkled fists clenched with anger. "Why have you returned?" :Colbjorn waves a massive hand at the three grave mounds. :"Your duty was to die for this clan or your hearth... but you were too cowardly to do either." :"Why couldn't you do it?" His stern tone breaks into a sob. "I had a daughter. Your sons! They burnt everything, all because you could not die for us." :Colbjorn merely stares blankly into the distance. :If you have any curses encounter ends here. :A) Pay the villagers 30 Gold to see reason. ::Dice Gambit (Target: 10) ::Success :::The elder looks hungrily at the gold. "Coin will buy us food and warmth. Perhaps it will ward off the other clans from coming to pick at our remains." :::He accepts the gold. The villagers seem less angry now, though their sadness remains. :::The player loses 30 Gold. ::Failure :::(insert text here) :B) Appeal to the villagers' mercy. ::Dice Gambit (Target: 14) ::Success :::The villagers of Clan Eyebright consider Colbjorn's sombre, stoic form and feel some pity. ::Failure :::"Some of the villagers laugh at your suggestion. They have lost their homes, their family - they don't have room in their hearts for mercy." :::Colbjorn turns and leaves. The villagers take some satisfaction in this. :The elder sighs. "We have nothing. Only anger drives me now." :"Betrayer Colbjorn, prove yourself in the Hoarfrost Trial. Prove you are worthy of dying for Clan Eyebright again." :The player gains this card's token. 2) Politely decline. :Colbjorn nods his great head in acceptance. Unlocked By Complete The Empress (Silver token). Token Unlocks For convincing Clan Eyebright to give Colbjorn another chance... Hoarfrost Trial Category:Encounters Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens Category:Companion-Specific Category:Chance Cards Gambits Category:Dice Gambits Category:Trade Blessing Category:Colbjorn